Truth and Dare?
by Americaissuperloud
Summary: Voltron fic I wrote my little sis for her bday. Hope you enjoy. The Voltron team plans some team building activities that end up a little different than planned. Confession story, fluff, one-shot.


"Truth and Dare?"

Voltron

Summary: Lance feels the castle has fallen into a cloud. He tries to get all the paladins to play a game. It turns out... different then he expected.

They sit there, all eyes on me, completely silent. Then,

"Well quiznack, that's new."

All that, with the start of a game.

"You all did a great job in training today, we are really making some progress here." Said Allura, walking into the lounge. We had all just completed a vigorous training session. It was a slightly dull day, the excitement of having Shiro back had mostly worn off, combine that with not knowing where Lotor was, nor how much in the world to find him. It made life in the castle kinda boring.

We spent most of our time training, either in groups or by ourselves, and god was that tiring. All that work, I thought, and no play? I think that's a royal pain in the ass, so tonight I plan to institute a game night. You never can tell what could happen when you pull out an old board game.

That night, after dinner, I gather us all around the table and make the announcement.

"Hello everyone," I say, standing, a hand on my hip lazily. "I have gathered you all here tonight to help with our new depressing atmosphere. How? With a little thing, I like to call a 'Game Night' Sound fun?"

As I expected, a lazy, depressed response. No one was excited, not a one. That was just pitiful.

The first to speak was Shiro, who, with a saddened face, says "Lance, I appreciate the thought, but this would never work. Games just end in fighting."

That's when an unusual Interjection came. "I don't think it's too bad of an idea," Keith says, sitting up in his seat. "Seams like a fun bonding exercise might get us out of our funk."

Shirt shakes his head in defeat. "True, fine, I don't see a problem with it."

I light up, a smile creeping onto my face.

"Umm... one problem. We don't have any games." Allura says from the head of the table.

"None, well damn. Let me think... Oh, duh, we can just play word games, that'll be even better." I spin my chair around and sit down.

"So, what first?" I look at the blank faces staring back at me.

"What?" They say in unison.

"Oh come on guys, what game souls we play first. Haven't had, paranoia, keep it real, stuff like that.

We play a few games and Allura and Coran leave, we play a few more when Shiro and Hunk go to bed. Now it's just the three of us, 'hardcore' gamers, Pidge, Keith, and I.

That's when we get to Truth Or Dare. It was one that we played earlier, but a lighter version. Now it's all grown up.

That's when we get to the best and worst question that could've been asked.

"Truth or dare, Keith?"Pidge asks, rubbing her hands together mischievously.

"Truth," Keith says, straight-faced.

"Who do you like?"

Keith's face turns slightly pink at this, a blush spreading onto his cheeks.

"Dare." The trick didn't work but instead made everyone more curious about who the person eas.

"Umm... well... I don't... " He stutters. I shuffle in my seat switching it around for the hundredth time and putting my feet on the table, leaning back.

"It's cool dude, we won't tell anyone," I say, sensing his nervousness,

"Well...umm... t-that's the problem there."

"What problem?" Pidge says, setting her head in her hands, yet still smiling.

"I promise you, this is a safe environment. Pidge and I are like angels." At that line, Keith smiles, laughing at the obvious sarcasm.

"I-I like you, L-lance." He says, quickly, quietly, with an enormous blush on his face.

I sit there stunned, while Pidge bursts out laughing, but tries to stifle it.

I take a minute to gather myself enough to speak. "I.. Keith, I don't know what to say."

"Well I think what he wants is an 'I like you too!', but that's just me," Pidge says suppressing her giggles for long enough to get that sarcastic sentence out. I laugh, thankful for the distraction, and keep quiet, not saying anything else on the topic.

It's later that night, around 10:30 when I see him again. I wander around the halls, staring at the floor as I think about the games. I always do this when I can't sleep. Think about the day, 'it'll help your head relax' my mom would tell me. So I do, and as I walk tonight I hear another pair of steps. I ignore it, as I always do when I hear such things at night.

"Oh, hey. It's just you." An anxious-looking Keith, "I heard noises." He says, slightly out of breath.

"Aww, were you scared of little ol' me?" I tease, faking a small, girly voice.

"No... I just don't like the dark." He says, sinking his chin into his jacket head.

"If your afraid of the dark then why are you up?" I ask, tilting my head to the right slightly.

"I am NOT afraid of the dark... and I can't sleep. I never can."

"Well, if you want I could help... I mean... Well, I could sleep with you, if you think that would help." My face is bright red and I start to take back my words, wishing I hadn't given such a half-assed confession when..,

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Keith smiles, it really is beautiful, his smile. I would always try to suppress those thoughts, but now, now I know how he feels, that he feels for me, I'm doing that no longer.

He takes my hand, leading me down the hall to his room.

As I snuggle up next to him, I thought of the day. It was a good one, one of my bests.

Falling into sleep, I whisper into Keith's ear "I think we should do this every night."

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
